Stephanie
Stephanie '(born Gwydion Lilith Stephenson) ' is one of the original three. She created vampires and children of the moon, giving her the title as one of the original three supernatural creatures. Stephanie is one of the oldest witches in existence. She is the mother of Meredith. Stephanie dies in the final battle against the Volturi. Origin & Bio Stephanie was born sometime in 500 b.c.e Greece. Her mother and father were a witch and warlock. Daniel Scott, Stephanie's grandson, states that the origin to witches itself is still unknown. However, Stephanie was one of the very first. Her mother died when she was very young and her father would later go on to have another wife, who also died, but would produce her half-brother, Noah. Stephanie's father was a cruel man after her mother's death. However, when Stephanie was young her father had almost killed Noah while her lover, Jeremiah was on his death bed from an illness. Scared that she was about to lose the two most important people in her life, Stephanie performed a spell. A spell to counter act their deaths. Stephanie turned the men she loved into immortal creatures. Using the magic of the moon and the magic of the light, she brought the men she loved back from the brink of death. However, it came with a cost. For Noah, who had been saved with the magic of the moon, had been turned into a beast, and Jeremiah, with the power of the light, turned into a blood lusting demon. She did not know that their bloodlust would be hard to control. Jeremiah, during his newborn stage, would have a break down due to his new status as a demon and would go through a "ripper phase." He would kill hundreds and also changed many others into his kind. It would start rumors and would start vampirism within the world. Meanwhile, Noah, went through something similar but at first took it out on livestock until he accidentally changed a human. After transforming Jeremiah and Noah, Jeremiah left his lover. He was furious and they would be separated for centuries. Noah would stay with his sister, but it was during these centuries that Stephanie would fall for Meredith's father, an angel. However, soon after, Jeremiah found his way back to Stephanie and the two established themselves as mates. Stephanie originally supported the Volturi's take over of the Romanians. She helped put the Volturi into power. She didn't think of Aro as a threat at the time, but would then realize in 2018 his selfish tendencies got the best of him and it would be time for a new form of supernatural government. In 1920, ten years prior to Daniel Scott's birth, Stephanie and her daughter had a huge fight. This was due to the fact she did not approve of her daughter's mate, Jamie Scott. Stephanie would blame Jamie for his daughter's death when Meredith is killed in 1945. Meredith, Jeremiah, and Noah stay very hidden within the world. It's very hard to find them and essentially they can only appear to you. In Eternal Dawn, Stephanie sacrifices herself and kills herself in a spell that wipes out all of the Volturi's newborn army. Category:First Generation Category:Meredith